


What a Feeling

by QueenXIV



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Because I like them too :3, Birthday gift for my skating partner, FELICITATS LAIA, First Kiss, M/M, Shomuru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenXIV/pseuds/QueenXIV
Summary: “You know” Keiji said, nonchalantly, while they were playing video games. Shoma was not there, he had yet to arrive to the competition. “Shoma really, really admires you.”Yuzuru raised an eyebrow but did not take his eyes off the screen. Yeah, he knew the younger boy admired him, it was no secret, Shoma had no shame in saying it in interviews. What was strange was Keiji commenting it like that.





	What a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> My first Shoma Yuzu fanfic yaaay. So, my friend and mine's ship name for this pairing is Shomuru, and you can fight me on this xd This is really short and stupid but I wanted to make one for those two because I relaly like them apart from Yuzuvier, my OTP. 
> 
> So, this is a birthday gift for my skating partner, LAIAAAAA FELICIITAAATS <3 
> 
> Also, I might make more one-shots folllwing this arc, cause, ya know, I'm lazy to create a new one.

Keiji was the one who had started it. Yuzuru had never thought about Shoma that way: he was his junior, he had always seen him as a baby, a little brother maybe, a good friend. He was glad to be his senpai and someone he looked up to, but that was it. That was all he harboured towards the younger skater. But damned Keiji had put the seed of doubt in his mind.

 

“You know” Keiji said, nonchalantly, while they were playing video games. Shoma was not there, he had yet to arrive to the competition. “Shoma really, really admires you.”

 

Yuzuru raised an eyebrow but did not take his eyes off the screen. Yeah, he knew the younger boy admired him, it was no secret, Shoma had no shame in saying it in interviews. What was strange was Keiji commenting it like that. And Yuzuru was sure he was seeing a small mischievous smile from the corner of his eye. Yuzuru just shrugged and continued playing the game. However, Keiji snickered.

 

“Like, really, really _admires_ you.” The other said, with the smile getting wider and wider.

 

“Okay, are you going to say something else or just… that?” Asked Yuzu, pausing the game and glaring at Keiji. The other skater just stared at Yuzu with a mischievous smile and shook his head.

 

“Nah, you’ll figure it out on your own.”

 

But he didn’t. Yes, Shoma admired him, that was no secret. But what did Keiji mean? Yuzuru hated when people did that, gave him some veiled information and left him to discover what it meant. He was not good at playing those kind of games. He buggered Keiji for a bit but the other skater was not telling anything, so Yuzuru left him alone and decided to ask someone else. And that someone was Kanako. They were really good friends, and Kanako also knew Shoma really well, so, if Keiji was trying to tell him something he didn’t know, Kanako probably would.

 

“Oh, Yuzu, baby.” Kanako had giggled when he had told him about Keiji’s words. “Do you really not get it? Like… Shoma _admiring_ you… I mean, it’s not secret…”

 

Yuzuru had just huffed and had left Kanako snickering behind him. He was so frustrated, and he did everything to put it aside, to get it out of his mind but he could not help it. During the whole Grand Prix competitions, he stared at Shoma, almost glared, like he was daring to tell him what the others had meant. And the younger boy had noticed it, and had asked other people if his senpai was angry with him.

 

Finally, Keiji was the one who approached him, after the Nationals and straight out told him what all that was about: “Look, when I said Shoma admires you, I was trying to get you to realize that Shoma likes you. And no, not like a friend, not like a competitor. No, like a romantic kind of like, okay? And I swear, I’m so tired of hearing him moan about you that I just had to try. I know you might not like him, but I had the feeling that you might, so, I had to tell you because I swear, the two of you will drive me mad. Will drive us all mad. So, here, there it is. Shoma likes you, romantically. And don’t even try to deny it, he has told me himself, so, yeah, my source is reliable. And well, if you don’t feel the same just, don’t mention it? Or else he will kill me. Please, just, don’t get all awkward around him or anything.”

 

And Yuzuru did try, really hard, to not get awkward around Shoma or show him anyway that he knew about his feelings. But he could not help it because Keiji’s words still kept replaying all over in his mind. _I had the feeling that you might…_ Did he? He had not even considered the chance, or even the option that Shoma would see him that way. He had always treated him with such politeness, bordering on being unreachable. But Yuzuru had tried hard to approach his kohai with a happy attitude, showing him that they were equals despite what the other believed.

 

Yuzuru started replaying, analysing all the moments he had had with Shoma, all the conversations. How he blushed at every praise that Yuzuru gave him, how he bowed his head and thanked him, like he had just been given the best present ever. And it all made sense; Yuzuru regretted all those times that he had been so touchy and pushy with Shoma, how uncomfortable the boy must have felt then. But then again… Would Yuzuru change it? Or would he do it all over again if he had the chance?

 

He overthought it too much sometimes, his practices became sloppy when Shoma was in them; too preoccupied with his thoughts and with watching how the younger boy jumped. Shoma blushed every time he caught the older skater watching, and that just made Yuzuru’s doubts and heart beat increase.

 

“Why don’t you two just kiss already?” Kanako had told him, whispering when she skated past him in the World Team Trophy Exhibition.  Yuzuru had gaped at her, the blush rising on his cheeks. Javier teased him endlessly about it and the younger one ended up telling the Spaniard what all the fuss was about. Javier had just raised an eyebrow and snorted.

 

“Really? You hadn’t noticed? Like, nothing?”

 

“What you mean, nothing?”

 

“Well, about Shoma liking you, and you liking Shoma.” Saying Yuzuru was rendered speechless after that would be an understatement. He did not even ask for explanations, he just spent the next day analysing the words and their meaning until he confronted Javier again.

 

“It’s pretty clear. You two talk all the time through Line, always joke and blush around each other, talk about each other when the other is not around… Sound like love to me.”

 

“L-love?” Yuzu spluttered, much to Javi’s amusement.

 

“Yeah. You really should see your face when you see him, Yuzu. I swear, I thought all this shit they write in books about lightning up when one sees the other and shit were fake, until I saw you and how you look when Shoma enters the room. You look like he is giving you a life-long supply of ice-cream or Poohs.”

 

And that is how Yuzuru managed to put a name to what he felt towards Shoma. And he did spend weeks analysing if it was really what Javier had said. Every time his phone chimed with a new message and the sender was Shoma, he catalogued his reactions: smiling, increased heart-beat and a bubbling feeling in his chest. He tried to dissuade himself: maybe he was just feeling this because the others had told him that he felt it… But no, he had felt all these things way before Keiji had made his fateful comment, way before Javier had cleared it.

 

But, by then, months had passed since Keiji had told him about Shoma’s feelings. Those might have disappeared, Shoma might have forgotten about Yuzuru during those months, and the older one did not want to risk making things awkward between them when they would be seeing each other in competitions and events during years. And that is what he had told Nobu when the man asked him about it during Fantasy On Ice, because apparently, everyone knew about it. Literally everyone, even sweet young Marin.

 

Nobunari had huffed and skated away, mumbling something under his breath that Yuzuru did not catch. What he did not expect was for Nobunari and Miki to team up, drag him to the warm up room they had in Kobe and lock him in there. _With Shoma._ And then Nobu’s voice rang though the door: “YOU TWO LIKE EACH OTHER, NOW, TALK.” And the culprits’ footsteps faded away.

 

Shoma and Yuzuru stared at each other like deer caught in headlights. Shoma’s cheeks were already beet red, and Yuzuru felt his own getting gradually hotter. He was still wearing his practice clothes, sweated and wet with ice from his falls. Shoma was wearing his street clothes, a plain short t-shirt and a pair of baggy sweatpants that did not match at all. Yuzu did not know a lot about fashion, but he knew that those pants did not look good on his fellow skater.

 

The older one took the initiative: he walked up to the door and tried to open it but it did not budge. How long they would be locked in there, they did not know, but as far as they knew, they were probably being spied some way or another and until they talked about their… feelings… They would not be let out.

 

Shoma was being his awkward self, playing with his hands with his head bowed down. Yuzuru sighed and slumped against the wall, trying to not look at the other boy in the room, but it was proving hard, as he really wanted to talk about that with Shoma, but he did not want to make the boy feel weird. Or weirder than he was already feeling.

 

“I’m sorry…” Mumbled the younger one, his voice so small that Yuzuru barely heard it. “This is my fault… I should… I’m sorry. I’m sorry they dragged you into this, it is not your problem to deal with!” Shoma bowed down deeply, his head almost touching his knees. Yuzuru’s heart could not help but melt at the sight, and his chest constricted. _Breath, you need to breath to be able to talk._

 

“No, it’s okay. It’s not your fault. They just like to be nosey, you know how they are.” Yuzuru tried to make light of the situation, but Shoma’s preoccupied expression did not leave his face. Yuzuru’s smile vanished and he approached Shoma, even though the boy looked ready to fly any moment. “Look, Shoma… I… Keiji told me that… That you like me? Like… _Like_ me? And I need to hear you say if it’s true or not because maybe Keiji made it all up.”

 

“No!” Shoma was quick to reply. “He didn’t… I do like you, I’m sorry.”

 

“You don’t have to be sorry…” And Yuzuru was not good with words. He wanted to tell him that he liked him back, but the words did not want to come out of his mouth. He tried to breath in and breath out, but he could not say it. His heart was beating so loud that he barely registered any sound, so he made a quick decision. He would just go for it.

 

He approached the other boy tentatively until he was near enough to lean down and pull their lips together. Shoma had noticed what the other was about to do, so they both closed their eyes, their hearts beating in anticipation, their hands trembling with nervousness. And then their foreheads and noses crashed. They did not touch sweetly, they literally crashed, making them pull away sharply with a pained noise, clutching their noses.

 

And then, Shoma, stared at Yuzuru with big eyes and started laughing, Cackling, with ugly snorts and breathlessness. Yuzuru also felt the tension slowly ebbing away from his body as he started laughing with his fellow skater until both of them were nearly in tears. The tension had left the room, and although they did still feel nervous and shifty, they felt ready to seat down and talk like adults, not like stuttering teenagers.

 

“What I meant with that… Is that I like you too.” Yuzuru muttered, as they both sat down, side by side, in one of the yoga mats. They were close, almost touching, but both felt too embarrassed and unexperienced to close the gap between them. They sat in silence, both lost in their own thoughts about the other, about where all this was going. It had been slow, they both had had months to think about their feelings, but being there, having almost kissed, it all felt like it was going so fast that it was giving them vertigo. They felt light-headed and dizzy… But happy.

 

“You know… This is easier in videogames…” Shoma joked feebly, still looking at his knees. Yuzuru chuckled and agreed with a nod; however, he turned his head towards the other and smiled embarrassedly.

 

“We can try again though… If you want…” And Shoma did want. They kept their eyes open until the last moment so they would not crash into each other again, and even though Shoma’s lips were a bit too chapped and neither of them knew what to do with their hands, it was better than their first try.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments, I love them!


End file.
